a cat person
by canzie
Summary: bubbles was always a cat person but not like this! While playing with a stray kitty, bubbles get bitten. She thinks it fine til strange things she notices happen! now there's some guy who wants to take her and who's the girl hanging aroud the RRBs?love to
1. Kats!

**i'm known as the girl that writes about 3 or 2 chaps then start a new story! but don't worry! i'm in love with my stories. i made a new story and i know that i'm gonna finish!**

* * *

chapter 1:kats!!!

"your so cute, you litle kitty you!" Bubbles exclaimed as she played playfully with a stray kitten.

"HAHAHAHAHA! your too cute!!!!"

"." the kitten meowed.

"oh!!! you toooo cute!!!!" she ran around in a playful way and the kitten followed amusingly. stumbling on her paws time from time.

"haha! you would make such a great pet!! i'm taking you home!" she said reaching for it.

the kitten suddenly got all visously and started growling to herself. Bubbles didn't catch it though. it jumped up on Bubbles hand, making Bubbles jump with surprise.

"oh! kitty! what are you-OW-CH!!!" the kitten bit her and jumped off then ran away!

_"oh! how rude!! well at least i've had my rabies shots! but how could such a cute kitty be like that!! i thought she was better than that! but then again i hardly knew it.i mean her. i-ugh! i just can't focus! i need to lie down." she thought._

and without knowing she slowly curled up into a ball as she fell asleep.

---

when she woke up she found herself in her room. she stretched and stretched until she let out a cat-like yawn. she retreted her hands over her mouth.

_"that was strange. i wonder where everybody is?_" Bubbles wondered crawling out the bed. she made her way down to the kitchen in deep thought. not nessersarily caring what she was going to eat, she reached into the fridge and took out some fish.

" mmmmm! fish!" Bubbles exclaimed. she uncurled it already she really wanted to eat it. she must've been VERY hungry. she cooked it thruogh the microwave and as soon as it was dne she made quick of eating it. she let out a sigh dignaling that she was done.

"that was very good!"

he couldn't help but ponder where every one was! it was like a force. she slowly wondered into the lab to see the professor asleep. she couldn't say no to her self to not go to see what he was doing. this soon got she couldn't control how her ways were going. she saw he was just working on a new chemical.

_"(sigh) couriosity killed the cat! hmm cat.."_ she thought as she remembered her income with the cat and how it bit her and how she fell asleep. then she found herself mad as she twisted the doornob to the outside world when out of instinct,she turned her head twords the clock. she always does before she leaves the house so she could tell professor when she went so he can estimite the time she've been gone. it was 5:55.

"_aww they already went to school! hmm what can i do?" _but an idea already came to her.

"i wonder if boomer won't mind a visit...."

with that she hopped out the window on her feet.

"wow! when was the last time i learned that? oh,well! i won't let paranormia get to me!!"

then she hopped away with hopful eyes watching.

"_remember,why don't you?"_

**aha,i know that was a short chap but you can blame boomer. and for all those boomer lovers you can hate brick._hehe._ i want to be like one of those authers that get to say stuff like " this and that person is my fravorite because of this and that review!! please R&R! **

**and i qoute " don't just read this and be all like "oh,well that was a good story" then move on! exspress yourself! let the world read what you've got to say!" story writting guy. and i unqoute.**


	2. new girl

**A/N: yeah, second chapter!**

**please enjoy and the person that inspired me to go on is....eevee987321!!! yay! i had a deticater!!!**

**anyways,enjoy my story!**

**DISCLAIMER:i don't own the ppg's but i own bloom. or the rrb's.(i don't own, not do own?)**

* * *

She contiued to run thru the streets with out any real destination. knowing she had not one clue where Boomer alone where his house it was getting a bit dark. yet her vision was still practiclly stop running long enough to relize that she turned every "which way" direction she didn't know.

_"darn that new cuioriusity. hmm?"_

she relized a sign that she hadn't noticed yet. it had said something like "**DO NOT ENTER."** It was that or "** DONUT EIR"** It was pretty messed up so she wasn't sure.

"_in this,this is bad and good type of cuioriusity. it helped me find their house but now i don't wanna but ..... now i'm going!" _she had already found herself going down the path and she was half way down the path. when she made it to the house,it looked alittle shriveled up and messy. but their was a little girl cleaning the outside. she had red eyes that kinda startled her. she had a cloth over her head but she saw very clearly a blue bow. her raggity dress was dark green. she had tattered jeans on. she also had what looked like cinderella slippers. but when she started walking, it flipped-flopped. so bubbles took it as "it's too big for her."

"who is that? if that's brick's girlfriend than blossom will be a little more than jeleous." she thought outloud. she've all ways knew blossom had a crush on him. when ever she'd piont it out, blossom would just decline that she dosn't have any solid evidence. even when she does she still says no!

she started to walk up without thinking. the girl looked up and jumped a ran around the house. she was about to go after her when she heard a voice.

"dudes, i'll be out for a while." but he didn't wait for a just closed the door behind jumped in relizeation. she ran around the corner where the girl disappeared to. she saw Boomer's dark blue streak leave the house until it was gone.

" you like him, don't you?" she turned aroud startled to see the girl standing there.

_" i thought she disappeared..."_

_"_i've seen girl by girl come by here trying to talk to boomer." her voice was soft and it seemed no matter what she says or how she intended to says will never actually sound mean.

"but everytime thier chance comes, they just...let him fly off." she looked down a bit. as if she felt sad for them.

"are you thier sister?" Bubbles asked with her head tilted.

she suddenly looked up with her blood red startled Bubbles but then she calmed down. there was something different about _her_ eyes that seemed nice. and not visious.

"hey, wadup with your eyes?" she asked.

"what's wrong with them?" Bubbles asked

she leaned in close.

"they look like cat's with me." she went even futher behind the house and their was a broken window with all the glass token climbed inside with Bubbles following. after carefully checking the hallway for any rowdyruffs,she continued down to the left with a VERY worried powerpuff following. then they came to a was royal blue with white splatters. their was a full body mirror leaning against the wall.

"i would take you to the bathroom but i've seen their bathroom..." she looked herself in the mirror and her eyes were squished into an oval,like a cat's.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" then she covered her mouth. she knew what she did was so stupid.

"nice going, stupid!" what a rude remark!" come on we can hide in here!" she dragged her into a closet while they heard footsteps and someone saying

"hey,boomer! what's going on?" she carefully slid the door with a stayed in pure silence with the exception of both of their steady breathing. then they heard the door creek open. then they heard what sounded like coming footsteps. the girl took a deep breath. it took me a while to truly suck in my breath for the door nob was being turned.

"eh, dude! what you doing!?" boomer's light voice broke in. i heard the girl release her breath.

" i was just-"

"no get out!" brick grumbled his way out of the room. then i let go of my own breath. when we all thought it was good and safe to shift we heard the door nob turn again. then she relized that she could see right as day in that dark room before that door was opened a crack. then i was pushed more into the closet even though there wasn't more to get o.

_"what's happening to me? am i really turning into a cat?" _Bubbles asked being pushed. a soft voice interupted her thoughts.

" OM G, your really heavy!"

they hit against a wall. then light filled the room(A/N:closet! XD) they waited a while until they heard a sigh for the door and the room was filled with darkness again.

"whew, that was close.! your stupid you know that right?" she said.

" in a way..." Bubbles said uncertainly.

they crawled out the closet carefully.

"ah-" Bubbles was cut off with a hand to the mouth.

"oh, please don't. boomer's actually here now." Bubbles looked directly towards her bottom which was replaced by a fluffy gray and white tail.

"so what? you have a tail. nothing serious..." she said. Bubbles looked up in thought and said

"what's your name?" she opened her mouth to say somethng then

" i knew it! there were people here!" his hand turned red as he collected energy.

"RUN!" Bubbles took the girl in an attempt to escape. they flew over head. brick looked after the girl with red eyes. he looked at them mysteriously before going after them.

"AHHH!" the girl screamed in a successful try to get bubbles attention.a green ball of fire was rushing for them. bubbles pulled herself up as far as she could but the girl got hit. she got blasted back to the back of the hall to get caught by brick.

"oh!" Bubbles groaned as she made her she heard butch scream from behind

"nice tail, baby!"

bubbles squeaked as she flew off with a plan to save the girl. she'll need her sisters help.

----

"_i don't think she remember. what if she the wrong girl?" _a dark silhouette said with glowing blue eyes.

_" she must and of coarse she'll remember just give her a little more time..."_ a dark silhouette with green eyes said.

_" this isn't far! i want her now!!!" _a dark silhouette with orange eyes said.

"_ patience.." _said the figure with green eyes.

* * *

**yeah this chapter is longer so again I'd like to thank eeeveee987321 for being my first reviewer!**

**please please PLEASE! R&R!!!!  
**


	3. new words

**A/N:Canzie: yeah this is a story i made for my enjoyment**

**Boomer: but she still needs you to go to her profile and vote one story for her to write.**

**Blossom: also she thinking aboutchanging her name to st--**

**Canzie: now don't tell'em now!!!**

**Buttercup:can we just get on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ppg's but i own bloom.**

* * *

he grunted with all her might but she just couldn't get out the grip of butch. you know, the toughest rowdyruffs. they tied her on a chiar which was hard concidering that she would not stay still. so butch knocked her out.

"WTF!!!!" bomer said.

"YEAH!?WHAT THE HELL?" brick added.

"listen, all we have to do is wait till she wakes up but she'll already be tied up! just a little more waiting than we wanted but we'll get what w want!"

they just looked away feeling alittle bad for screaming at him. their heads turned twards hr knocked out body. her eyelashes were naturally long. her red hair was the same color's as bricks or blossom and tied in a pony tail. her soft pink lips were opened slightly. they all found themselfs staring.

"HA! you were staring!!!" brick said to boomer

"uh,... HA! you were staring at her!" boomer said to butch.

"nuhuh! you were staring at her!" butch said to brick.

"listen!" brick said." we were all staring at her!"

"nuh! just you." with that they left before he could object and start the cycle. he pulled up a chair infront of her. she semed more asleep than knocked out. he smiled slightly before he frowned.

_"how could i just let this girl soften me up? no mercy will be laid on her when she wakes up!"_ with that he walked up pulled the chair away and began to think of ways to get her to anwer any question they wanted.

* * *

bubbles landed quietly in her room. a soft sonding song could be heard through out the house. it's no wonder no one's telling buttercup to put her voloum down, it was a soothing song and it was by _all _of our fav artist (singer)**_ echo. _**blossom been making a song based on the rythem. i swear she gonna be rich one day. i looked twards my "tail" and it seemed it had retreated back into my butt. now all she had to do was inform blossom and B.C about her problem.

"BUBBLES! BUTTERCUP! GET OVER HERE!" and she usaully dosen't scream for nothing. we came rushing in her room. she had her gitar and her face had a smile.

"i finshed my song!" we all cheered.

"wazit called agian?" i said completly forgetting my big sighed.

"feel'n free!" (**A/N:** there are gonna be two song writter's in this story!)

she started play'n her gitar to a sorta soothing rock tune.

_feel'n free  
running thruogh life itself  
so-o free  
making space for no one else_

_i can feel it rising  
it's my ife for sizing_

_it's the feeling free song!  
now don't get me wrong  
you can feel it too!  
it's got space for you  
let me be  
set infront of me  
now, w'er feeling free_

_i didn't mean  
__to let you in  
but you fought your way  
you let love begin_

_i can feel it rising  
it's my life for sizing_

_it's the feeling free song  
now don't get me wrong!  
you can feel it to  
__it's got space for you!  
let me be  
set infront of me  
now, we're feeling free_

_didn't know feeling free was you!  
__didn't know i was some'n ok-ay!  
didn't know you wanted to show-oh-oh!  
didn't know so i don't know what to say-ay-ay._

_refrainx2, 1 time quietly_

bloosm ended with a small strock of her gitar. buubles squealed. buttercup clapped. blossom stoped for a moument to remember why she came home. her fae struck with relization.

"oh, blossom! i need help!"

"with what?"

"well... i went to go find the boys but i didn't know where to go but i found it by mistake! then i met this girl that seemed like their sis but wasn't because she was hiding from them but the we got caught but i managed to escape! we have to save her!"

she stared quit alarmed by what she said.

"ok,let's go."

* * *

"let me go!" she shouted. the boys only looked at her not sure what to asked first.

"i swear i'ma kill you!"

"you wish" butch muttered

" your first!" she shouted. then brick got what to ask.

"what are you doing in our house?"

" i was..." she thought. she have been living there longer than they know. she always tided up the house without them knowing or clean their rooms or something. she was always used to waking up early so she'd sleep on the floor of boomer's room.

"well?" brick pressed on.

"i was helping... what's her name... bubbles!" se said

"why?"

"cause of her eyes!"

"what about your eyes?!" butch screamed.

bloom sticked her toung out.

brick looked at her eyes. they may have been looking angerily at him but her eyes were gentle. which is weird because he's been told time and time again that his eyes were scary,but their eye color the same. he shook his head.

"how'd you get in our house?"

"i..." she thuoght carfully.

"well?"

"i...well... it's just that i-it's" she shot a look twards butch. he was just smirking waiting for her answer.

"well??!" brik asked more impatiantly.

she just copied butch's smirk."i'm not talking."

brick growled.

"hey,guys! look what i found!"

they all got up to go where boomer was. there was a bigger hole then what ws made before, which was thruogh the window. it was in the back room. they all flooded back to where bloom was. brick smirked at her one more time.

"now will get somewhere."

* * *

** know alot of you are thinking,'how will they get somewhere if they just know how she gets inside?'**

**please get over it and keep reading.**

**and i quote before you hit that "X" botton at the top-right hand corner, please R&R!**


	4. save'em

**so yeah, i feel just a little sader but i'll get over it...*cries***

* * *

chapter 4: save'em

she glared daggers at the boys from behind the glass, eyes pricked with tears, her skin polluted with bruises and cuts.

"just break." brick said thru the microphone.

then she didn't know what happened but she did break. she was on the floor could not take much more with out those tears rolling down her could do nothing but wished he hadn't done that. he felt horrible about the whole thing,torturing the only girl he actually finally she could not just show weakness. she was surprized she let her self break down even just then. she looked up with watery lip shook dangerously. he looked sad as he looked down to a button that was marked **lasers.**her eyes widened as the lasers came out once more for her pathethic attempt to get out the way. she jumped, flipped and ran around dodging lasers how ever they were coming. but she missed a step and got stunned by a feel to the floor in began to cry once again. her arm blocking her face,face down on the didn't feel very good door was sqeaked open. she looked up to a smirking brick. but she saw very easily that it was fake.

"are you done? just kill me..."

her voice faded away as dark took over.

* * *

"i am more than tired of waiting!! i want her now!!" the dark figure with orange eyes said

" i now but she must first know she is a cat!"a dark figure green eyes said

" yes now you will wait like the way a good little boy waits."a dark figure with blue eyes said before the smaller dark figure with orange eyes went into a fit.

* * *

blossom flew over head with bubbles and buttercup down under. they've been flying around for some time. and at most times bubbles got destracted. they were floating angerily because a few minutes ago bubbles said she didnt kow where she was going. then she saw it. the dirty old road! bubbles landed with her sisters close behind. onsidering this was the boys territory, they could have set up traps. they were scared.

"donut eir?" buttercup asked.

"it's easily seen as do o ent?..." blossom said.

"that sounds french.."

"why the boys have french on a sign in front their house for?" blossom asked

"it says DO NOT ENTER!" bubbles said.

buttercup and blossom tilted their head.

"oh..."

"please can we just head inside?!" bubbles said.

they busted inside. everyone jolted.

"what are you doing here?" brick shouted to blossom.

"we're here to help bubbles freind!" buttercup said.

_'friend?' bloom thought_

"well too bad!" boomer said.

"GUYZ!" blossom shouted.

everyone queited down. she smirked.

"go!"

the three blasted off as the other three went off after them. as the blue and green puff tried to hold them offf, blossom tried toopen the hatch as bloom ran to the exit. finally the door was opened. but butch grbbed her as she ran out.

"ah!" bloom shouted as butch flew off with her.

bubbles went into a hissy fit as gray ears grew out of her bushel of hair that grew fluffy like and her eyes narrowed. her nose flipped in and turned cuddly fuzzy. her hand turned into paws as claw grew out. and finally her tail grew as she blasted after them.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________-----__

**i'm so sorry i took along time to update!**

**and im even more sorry because this is a short chapter and i took so long to update!**

**plz dont hate me all!**


	5. wah?

**ok so i really suck at writting. some of the stories u may hav read under my name was by my sis like "GONE" and "mature" so i hope u like MY suckish writting!**

* * *

bubbles flew as fast as she could but just like buttercup, butch was the faster flyer. she could practiclly hear herself crying but then she suddenly felt a burst of speed when she relised it was uneeded cause up ahead, she saw butch began to fly upie and downie like. as he crashed she saw bloom running like the wind away from him. she flew down.

"bloom are u ok?" bubbles asked

"AHH! you look... good!" she said sorta out of breath.

"YAH! you do look kinda funky." butch said

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" they both screamed. and surprisingly they both flew off

"WHAT THE HELL?!!?!?" bloom yelled

"YAH! WHAT IS THE HELL?!?!" bubbles yelled

"NOT NOW FREAK FACE!!" bloom yelled

"WHAT THE HELL?" bubbles squeaked

"WHAT IS IT DOLL FACE!?!" bloom yelled

"OH NOW YOU CALL ME DOLL FACE!" bubbles yelled

"oh shut up you two!" blossom shouted.

they both looked at her in amazement cause they didnt know they landed.

"so bubs, how come u didnt tell she could fly?"

cuase i didnt know!!" bubbles said in defense

"hey i didnt know either until then!" butch said

"!!!!" they said scrambling away

"ok were safe!" blossom said

"ya butch can be scary! ill take bloom now!" brick said.

"AHHHHHHHHHH-"

"WAIT!!!" brick shouted.

"why when u wanna take bloom!" blossom said

"ya we're kinda here to rescue her!" bubbles said.

"cause we're her brothers!!!" brick yelled. every one looked confused

"brothers?"

__!__

_"ok its time she have reached her potencail." a green shiluette said._

* * *

***boredly* duh duh duh suspense.**

***cricket***

**plz review!!**


	6. author note

**so ya ima kinda confuesed here...**

**i dont feel like writting cuz of motovvation!**

**u wanna kno wats sad?**

**the most i ever got as a reveiw was 13 maybe!**

**never higher...**

**the least i ggot was four..**

**for u who might have read my sisters story might be confuesed well those were my sisters storys!**

**i kno it takes time but time is the problem!**

**sorry but i cant anymore i bet i wont even get alot of reveiws on this **

**thx1**


	7. now that you know who i am

**ok this is it! the drama and the climax of the story! plz r&r at the end!**

chapter 7:now you know who i am...

"_here kizzlie kizzie" _said a dark silhouette with orange eyes said. then the cat that bit bubbles ran up to it. then the silhouette came out of the darkness. it was a little cutie cute cute kid around 14 and he had orange eyes with orange hair. he had whiskers.

"_can we go now?_" he asked

two more dark silhouettes came out and one ws a man and another a woman. the man had blue eyes with blue hair with wiskers and the mom had green eyes with green hair with whiskers.

"_i guess we've waited long enough, zack."_ the mom said and put up her haid and they looked like a normal family.

"_lets go"_ the dad said. and poof they were gone!

_!_

"her brothers!" they repeated

"i think we already established that" brick said smirking

"how come i didnt know of this" bloom said walking up

"its why you were atracted to our house. and why you stayed no matter how dangerous you knew it was. we took-i took a test while you were knocked out and the two knuckle heads were gone." brick said

"huh? how am i related to the knuckle heads? we um... never mind.."

"well.... your not related to them. your related to me."

all 4 of them dropped their jaws

"um can you exsuse us?" brick saked chuckling at the girls

"no" they simply said

"sigh" he pucked up bloom and blasted off

"wait!" bloom stopped.

"i wanna fly.."she said in a kinda winish tone

he put her in the air across from him and she flapped her arms. brick cocked an eybrow. then she fell. brick dove after her. then gently placed her down.

"nice job butterfingers" buttercup mummbled. brick growled at her. then suddenly they sky gathered of clouds.

"what did you do!" beick asked bloom

"NOTHING! why?" bloom asked.

"no reason" brick said

just then the sky crushed with thunder and lighning and apeared the family of stalkers

"who are you?" blossom asked

"we? we are just hear to get the princess" zack answered

"well 'just hear to get the princess' there is no princess here" blossom said

" on the contrare." zack said and snapped.

bubbles hair dropped and turned puple her eyes turned purple as well. she grew wiskers and a dirty blond tail. some of the hair in her bangs dropped. boomer jaws dropped. bubbles squealed.*not in a good way*

"there is my princess. he said as a crown appeared on her head.

"just who are you?" bloom said as she stepped forward but brick stopped her from going any closer.

"i am zack of the cats. now that you know who i am..." he said with a smirk

* * *

**ooooohhhhhhh tension! plz i say again r&r!**


	8. catcha later

**Hey as some of you may have heard, I am uploading all my stories to make up for all the days I haven't done a thing on here! Including this long-forgotton story. So here I go, trying to rememeber the theme yet keep it the same loved story as before.**

* * *

Zack raised his hand and everyone But bubbles was blasted backward by lightening.

"EEEP! OMG, what a creep!" Bubbles shreiked, terrifed about the great power he had.

"You won't think that very long, love. You'll come to love." Zach coo'd to Bubbles.

"Nu-uh! You can't do that!" She replied, scared now that he was closer.

"But you already do, I'll just have to make you relize. And it won't take very much." He purred.

Boomer groogily got up, seeing Bubbles near Zach got him to his feet.

"Bubbles watch out!" He warned as he charged towards her. Zach only smirked.

"Mom, dad, lets go. The kingdom's been waiting." He said, and just as boomer reached them, the dad zapped them all out of there, leaving the rowdyruffs and powerpuffs, minus one, alone.

"B-bubbles.." Boomer muttered, slightly lookng aound.

"We have to find her! she saved me, we save her!" Bloom begged the others.

"No way, they're powerpuffs, we ain't gotta do nothing for'em" Butch insisted.

"And plus there's plenty more to do with you. We've got our hands full. They can handle it." Brick added. Bloom pouted.

"thanks guys, we'll handle it from here. Good luck with... your recent predicament." Blossom commented and they blasted off, hoping to get help from the profressor. Bloom only looked after with longing to help.

"this is so unfair!" she whinned as they floated into the air.

"No, it is, we try our best to keep away from those powerpuffs. We're not gonna get involved now, just cause you want ta." Butch replied.

"Lets get gone." Brick said as they blasted off. Only Boomer lingered slightly.

~~~~~~~That night~~~~~~~~

Bloom finished packing up a second set of clothes and things to freshen up.

"Yeah right, I'm gonna stick around being prodded with questions by you while bubbles might be in real danger." Bloom muttered to herself, being ready to fly out the large window hole she used plenty of times to get in and out.

"I couldnt agree more." She heard someone whisper behind her. She whipped around to find Boomer.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered harshly. "Did Brick send you to get me?"

"No, I'm coming with you." He said walking up to her.

"Because of Brick." She countered.

"NOO" Boomer loudly whispered, Then turned around as if someone heard them and was at the door in a flash. "Beacause I want to save Bubbles." He whispered to her, lowering his voice. Bloom smiled.

"Ok, lets go then." She wispered and Boomer smiled too. The flew off together to the puffs house.

* * *

**and thats what im giving you for now! i know not many wilol comment being that i hadnt uploaded in forever, but here it is! my promise.**


End file.
